


too much is never enough

by percentpizza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, School Dances, lapslock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: un bal des terminales.qu'est-ce qui se passerait si vous n'avez pas un rancard?





	too much is never enough

au milieu d'une soirée. un ado bronzé s'assied contre le coin de la salle. c'était censé son bal des terminales. 

il pleure doucement. l'ado est seul; hunk n'est pas ici parce qu'il a des examens, et il a besoin de garder ses bonnes notes. 

cette soirée devient un catastrophe comme les ouragans, mais un ouragan de dépression. il n'est pas connu pourquoi ce dépression a decidé de se lui passer. il vient pendant les pires temps. 

"pourquoi tu pleures?" demande une voix si douce aussi les murmures d'une ange. c'est comme un rayon du soleil pendant un très terrible et effrayant tempête.

lance, l'ado assied, remonte de son sentiment si bas presque immédiatement. cette voix de l'autre ado... c'est de keith kogane? 

les yeux de lance levent à keith. sans surprise, c'est lui. 

keith kogane. 

ce mec, ce garçon, qui croit qu'il est meilleur que lance, que tout de la classe, que tout du garnison. lance sait les types de personnes comme keith. 

mais... ses yeux... sa voix...

"tu vas me repondre ou pas?" demande impatientement keith. 

"pourquoi tu me vient?! je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou quelqu'un comme toi!" 

"t'es sûr? tu pleures, et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais danser avec quelqu'un." 

keith rallonge son bras à lance. 

"tu veut me tuer, hein?" lance demande

"juste un peu," repond keith, commençant rougir. lance rougit aussi. 

keith vient au secours de moi, pense lance. 

il a accepté ma main... keith cogite. 

la chanson en jouant s'arrête, et une chanson lente commence. les garçons commence de prendre un slow. 

ils chancelent, leurs pieds effleurent doucement. les autrui partent, car le bal finit. mais ces garçons continue de danser. 

ils ne savent pas comment leur besoin pour une personne pour danser était. peut-être ils brûlent d'envie d'être proche avec quelqu'un. 

le danse finit. le soir est le leur. 

lance et keith pensent de mettre de côté leurs différences. 

peut-être ce bal peut créer une magnifique camaraderie entre eux.

**Author's Note:**

> alors c'était mon premier fic en français (ne regardez pas les autres fics que je dois finir). je l'étudiais pour trois ans et si j'ai fait des erreurs laissez-moi les savoir svp !!


End file.
